sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael-Leon Wooley
| birth_place = Fairfax, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | residence = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, activist | years_active = 1992–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | website = }} Michael-Leon Wooley (born March 29, 1971) is an American theatre, film, television and voice actor, singer and activist. Wooley lends his voice to Louis the Alligator in Disney's Oscar nominated animated feature film, The Princess and the Frog. Wooley played Judge Grady on the radio station WKTT in Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto IV. Early life Wooley was born in Fairfax, Virginia to George and Winnie Wooley. He has a twin brother, Marcus-Leon, and a younger brother, George Jr.. He grew up in Bowie, Maryland. Wooley began playing the piano at age five and initially wanted to be a classical concert pianist. However, after participating in a high-school production of Oklahoma! he became interested in the theatre and the dramatic arts. At age sixteen he was given the opportunity to study piano at the Duke Ellington School of the Arts in Washington, D.C. but turned it down to instead focus on acting and singing. At age eighteen Wooley was awarded a full scholarship to the American Musical and Dramatic Academy (AMDA) in New York City, one of 21 scholarships granted in a nationwide competition. He studied at AMDA for a year before embarking on his own to pursue an acting career. Wooley auditioned 107 times before landing his first role in the national tour of Purlie,Internet Broadway Database making three-hundred dollars a week. After the national tour of Purlie Wooley returned to New York and supported himself by playing in piano bars and occasionally singing in subway stations as well as working as a singing waiter on the Spirit of New York,Spirit of New York Homepage a dinner cruise ship that circles Manhattan. Career Theatre In 1992, Wooley made his Broadway debut as an understudy (Big Moe) in the Clarke Peters' musical, Five Guys Named Moe. After Five Guys Named Moe he embarked on national tours with The Pointer Sisters in Ain't Misbehavin'Ain't Misbehavin' (The New Cast Recording) and The Wiz with Stephanie Mills. Wooley returned to Broadway in 2000 as Olin BrittMusicals101 in the Broadway revival of The Music Man, directed and choreographed by Susan Stroman.Review: Music Man, The New York Times Wooley's most recent Broadway role was as the voice of the man-eating plant, Audrey II, in the 2003 revival of the musical ''Little Shop of Horrors''New York Magazine accessed June 5, 2008 at the Virginia Theatre (renamed the August Wilson Theatre in 2005). Though his role was behind-the-scenes, theater critics took notice. Ben Brantley of the New York Times wrote Wooley had a "soulful bass voice"New York Times Theater Review accessed June 6, 2008 and Clive Barnes of the New York Post said that Wooley as the "doom-struck voice of Audrey II" rounded out "one of the best casts on Broadway"Clive Barnes, New York Post via Peter Fox Shoes accessed June 6, 2008 Under the baton of Skitch Henderson, Wooley made his Carnegie Hall debut with the New York Pops as one of the "New Faces of 2004" along with other Broadway notables such as John Tartaglia and Stephanie D'Abruzzo. The event was hosted by famed New York Post gossip columnist Liz Smith.The New York Pops: Spring 2004 Newsletter Film Wooley recently lent his voice for Disney's Oscar-nominated animated feature film The Princess and the Frog, as Louis, a high-strung, jazz-singing, trumpet-playing alligator. Wooley played Tiny Joe Dixon in the 2006 motion picture, ''Dreamgirls'', and sang the solo "Takin' The Long Way Home",Calgary Sun Bootylicious accessed June 5, 2008 the third song on the movie soundtrack. Other film credits include minor roles in Ghost Town, Good Sharma and My Father's Will. Television and video games Wooley's voice has been behind many television advertising campaigns for companies such as (but not limited to): Reebok, General Motors, McDonald's, Dairy Queen, K-Mart and the Oxygen Network. Wooley is also the voice of the demon boss, Twayne Boneraper, on Comedy Central's Ugly Americans.Comedy Central: Ugly American's He has made numerous guest appearances on television series such as Cosby,TV Guide Com: Cosby-Raising ParanoiaTV Guide Com: Cosby-The Wedding Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,Hollywood.com Law & Order: SVU cast listing The Knights of Prosperity,IMDB: Knights of Prosperity-Operation Montecristo Now & Again, ''Rescue Me''Yahoo TV Rescue Me Cast and Crew and The Rosie O'Donnell Show. He also was a guest singer on The Penguins of Madagascar in "The Falcon and the Snow Job" when Skipper and Kitka are being together. He recently voiced the DC Comics villains Darkseid and Kalibak on the animated series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He also was cast as the latest voice for Tobias Whale in the new Batman series, Beware the Batman. In 2014, he voiced Chill Bill from Sanjay and Craig as well as Master Lun in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Pumpers in Breadwinners. In 2015 and 2017, Wooley was a guest voice on Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. He voices Acorn and Achaka in the 2015–16 video game series King's Quest. He voices Judge Grady radio station WKTT in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. Web series In 2012 he voiced Impossibear from Pendleton Ward's Bravest Warriors which airs on Frederator's YouTube funded channel Cartoon Hangover.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO6PHCSrRIY&list=PL2DcNkn8HAwSOiWYpgkBAas9bbArNfJl8&index=5 Personal life Jon-Marc McDonald, a close friend and sometimes-publicist for Wooley, confirmed on his website that Wooley performed We Have To Change at a fundraiser for Barack Obama in New York City on August 11, 2008. The song was specifically written for the fundraiser by Bill Russell and Henry Krieger.Bake It Til You Make It[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1EZkOQjghU YouTube video of We Have To Change] Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * Category:African-American activists Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American singers Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:American male singers Category:People from Fairfax, Virginia Category:African-American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American activists